


A thin, thin line

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers cross the line, and cross it again. Is it out of curiosity, or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thin, thin line

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: The base of this story isn't mine, but this fic in itself is heavily edited and rewritten by me.  
> Also, this is smut and nothing but smut basically. Hope you enjoy ;)

My older brother Vegard was my hero. He always had time to help me out of trouble or to give me advice. I wanted his approval more than anything. One weekend last summer, Vegard, age 21 at the time, was staying in for the night, and asked if I wanted to watch a movie. I was psyched, he usually was out on Friday nights with his friends or his girlfriend.

It turned out we were home alone that night, mom and dad had gone to the cabin with our younger brother Bjarte. Vegard said he had some beers and some movies we could watch. He put one in, it was a porn flick! 

"Thought you might want to check this out… Hot, huh?"

"Sure, yeah!" This was very cool, hanging out with my big brother and watching porn.. I tried hard to conceal the fact that the scenes on the screen were really turning me on, but soon enough, I had a first class hard-on. I hoped Vegard wouldn't notice and make fun of me. But after a while, Vegard started looking at me funny. He had this really strange look on his face and he seemed kind of uncomfortable. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he reached down and grabbed his package and gently squeezed.  
"Ever jerk off watching one of these?" he casually asked. His eyes never left the screen. He knew damn well the answer was yes, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.  
He continued mashing his hand into the crotch of his jeans. It was pretty obvious he had a raging boner. "Ever do that, Bård?" Now he looked straight at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uhh, sure I have. That's pretty much what these movies are for, right. Why?"

Vegard looked back at the screen. "Because…" He took another zip of his beer and reached for the front of his jeans. "…if you don't mind, I'm gonna ... I'm a bit drunk and a whole lot horny.." Vegard started to undo his fly, his intense gaze darting between the TV and my face. "Cool?" he asked one final time.

I was kind of speechless. Vegard was my big brother, I had grown up worshipping him, trying to be like him. This seemed OK to him so I desperately wanted to appear that it was OK with me too, but I wasn't sure that it was. It seemed kind of…weird? But then again, he was the one who had told me about sex, years ago. And he obviously knew a lot about it, but..

"Oh, come on, Bård! It's just me! And tell me you don't feel like doing the same thing right now. Look at the screen! You know if I wasn't here, you'd be doing the same thing yourself." Before I could respond, he unbuttoned his jeans, put his hand inside and pulled out his cock. His erection sprung up and bounced at the base of his stomach. 

I sat in shock. Yes, we had grown up together, taken baths together and all that. We'd even showered together after a theater performance at school just this year. We were brothers, after all. I'd seen his cock before. But man, this was different. I'd never seen him totally hard before. Even though he was the shorter one of us, it just seemed so much bigger than mine, thicker, harder… As I watched the movie, out of the corner of my eye, I watched Vegard jerking off. The scene in my own pants was getting hotter by the second. Something about this situation had touched a nerve in me, one I'd never felt before. I couldn't think straight and my heart pounded in my chest.

He glanced over at me. "Come on Bård, don't let me sit here jerking off all alone like some creep.. Have some more beer if that's what's stopping you!" He looked over at me grinning with his dick in his hand. I didn't want Vegard to think I was a wimp, but I just couldn't jerk off in front of somebody. He was right about one thing, though, if I had been here alone, I'd be pounding it with a vengeance. 

"Uhh, I don't know, I… I'm cool. I just wanna watch, I think." Fuck. He was definitely going to think I'm a pussy.

Still slowly stroking his cock, Vegard looked at me, incredulous. "Bård, don't be embarrassed. Sure, I guess this is something new to you… but guys do it all the time'  
I looked at him curiously. "Yeah! Ever hear that expression 'circle jerk'?"

I told him I had. What I didn't tell him was that I'd always thought the concept was kinda gay. He stopped stroking himself and turned toward me on the couch. "Well that's what it means! Guys jerking off together! But, hey, I don't want to force you…" He shook his head in mild disappointment, turned back to the screen and resumed his stroking. I was mortified. The last thing I ever wanted was Vegard to think I wasn't cool. "Dammit. We missed the money shot. Fast forward and go to the next sex scene."

Now he didn't even look at me. I was sure he was bummed. Just then I wanted his approval desperately. "Do you and your girlfriend ever watch these together?" I asked, instantly cringing at my own question, but trying to make conversation until I found the next scene. I needed to see if he was mad at me.

"Sometimes…." Oh no, he was pissed, he was losing his erection. Then he sighed heavily. "Stop it right there, Bård." I hit Stop on the remote. He shook his head from side to side, as if making up his mind. "I should stop. You're my little brother. I don't wanna freak you out or..."

"No, no. I'm cool, it's ok, I just…you know, I never…" My arms were totally numb. I reached down and undid my pants and slowly slipped them down my thighs, my briefs still covering my privates. I'm not even sure if I was breathing. Vegard watched me and reassuringly nodded his head.

"There you go" He shot me a drunken self satisfied smile. "Let's get it on.." he half sang, and I could spot a spark in his eyes I'd never seen before.  
I smiled sheepishly and tried to emulate my older brother's attitude, casual, cool and really into it. But it just wasn't me. This felt, not exactly wrong, but not right either. However, I couldn't bear his disapproval, so I snapped my underwear down, revealing my stiff cock and grabbed it. It had never been this hard before. Never. Vegard looked me in the eye and then down at my dick. He smiled that reassuring big brother smile and as I began slowly stroking myself, I quickly found myself lost in an intense sexual feeling, feelings like I'd never had before.

Vegard stared into the screen. I quickly caught up to his pace and intensity. As we sat beside each other on the couch, I felt like we had never been closer. As my sexual excitement gained force and momentum, this seemed like a really good idea after all. In fact, it was pretty fucking awesome. Jerking off had always been great, but now I could share it with my brother.

Vegard was breathing heavily. His stroking got harder and faster and I increased the intensity of my work as well. Vegard stared at the TV as if hypnotized. He lay back on the couch and grabbed his balls with his free hand and gently squeezed them as he stroked. The couple on the screen were going hard at it when Vegard turned to me on the couch and looked directly at my cock. I stopped working and looked at him, embarrassed. "Keep going. I just want to see how you do it. Don't stop…" He looked down for a second, and then back at me. "Hot stuff going on on screen, right?" 

A little uncomfortable, I resumed working on my cock. I remained riveted to the screen, but I could see that Vegard was watching the scene in my lap, still stroking himself. He looked so intense as he watched me jerk it. Just then a new interesting feeling emerged in me, one I could never describe. My breathing was harsh, I convulsed on the couch.  
"Gonna come, Bård?" he asked. I looked away from the screen at the sound of my big brother's voice and stared directly at his cock. It's head was slick with his spit and it was a pinkish-red. He was pounding it mercilessly. "Go ahead, Bård. Let it go. Let me see."

He wanted to see me come. Suddenly, in a flash, my orgasm began deep within me. 'Oh! Shit…mmmmMMMmmm!' And with that long, satisfying groan, my cock erupted thick, white come that flew a few feet in the air in front of the couch. My eyes clamped shut and teeth gritted tightly, I blew two more shots.

Vegard was cheering me on. He stared at my come covered dick as I lay back, spent. So many emotions filled me as I recovered. Shame, embarrassment, guilt, terror, relief, satisfaction. Even pride. My brother's excitement at my orgasm made me feel confused, but happy, in a weird inexplainable way.

Vegard's eyes had closed and he leaned back and pressed himself into the couch. He opened his legs wide and held his balls tightly. Semen shot from the head of his cock and landed on his thigh. A whole lot of it oozed out from his cockhead and down his shaft, running down his fist. A wide satisfied smile shown on his face. "Fuck, that was great." He sat up, his cock shrinking slowly. I sat beside him, waiting for a clue. I wanted to follow his lead. We both watched a few more minutes of the video, but we had lost interest. Then Vegard got up and tucked himself into his underwear. I did the same.

Vegard smiled at me as I buttoned my jeans. "Good, right? We should do it together more often. I'll get some more movies."

My head was spinning. Do this again? As the elation from my orgasm faded, I was so confused. Was Vegard gay? Was I, for that matter? I definitely had enjoyed what we had just done, but it still felt a bit weird. I grabbed some paper towels and made sure everything was cleaned up. Vegard saw the freaked out look on my face as I wiped up the evidence.

He approached me and grabbed hold of my shoulder. "Bård, you're cool with this, right? I mean, what we did was perfectly fine, you know?" He looked at me with those deep brown eyes of his, unblinking, making my heart skip. "But still, we can't have anybody finding out about it. This has to be a secret. Just something we do together, you know, to blow off some steam. ok?"

\----

I reran the events of that night in my mind for weeks, trying to figure out just how I felt about jerking off with my older brother. I went back and forth between wanting and not wanting to do it again, and I wondered if he was thinking the same.

The very next time we were home alone together. Vegard called me down to the family room, and before I got there I knew what was up. I tried my best to hide the smile pulling at the sides of my mouth as I skipped down the stairs. As I entered the room, Vegard, a bit tipsy and wearing nothing, held up a video tape. "Round two.. You up for it?" He looked at me gingerly, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from staring.

"Uhm, yeah Ok." I was determined to be more mature about it this time. '"I could use some relief."

I glanced down at Vegard's cock, it was already hard. Trying to appear casual, I tried not to react at all to the sight of my older brother standing beside me stark naked and obviously excited. I started the tape. Vegard had the remote at the ready. I turned and pulled my pants down as I sat on the couch. I wasn't hard, and my cock looked so small and weak next to his. "Looks like you got some work to do" Vegard said jokingly. I smirked in embarrassment and started playing with my dick. Vegard hadn't even touched his yet, and it was hard as a rock. He searched for a suitable scene and found one soon enough. Vegard really responded to it, and surprised me by pulling a small bottle of baby oil out from the couch cushions and squirting some onto his cock. He spread it all over before turning towards me, "you want some?"

"No thanks, I'm…" I started, but it looked so slippery on his cock, and the sound it made as Vegard strokes himself was almost hypnotizing. "Ok, I'll have some", I reached over to grab the bottle, but Vegard had another idea.

He squirted some more into his other hand, reached over and grabbed my cock! My entire body went rigid with utter shock. I was paralyzed as he slathered oil up and down my erection. God, the stuff felt really fucking good, but my cock had never been touched by another man…  
"How's that?" he asked while gently pumping me up and down.

I raised my hand to stop him, but then I waited…"Uhm, Vegard, what the…"

"Don't worry, dude. You can return the favor in a bit, if you want." He stared down into my lap lovingly as he lubed my cock.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with curiosity. I had to ask. "Are you gay, man?" It just came out, and I regretted it as soon as I had said it.

Thankfully, Vegard was too focused on stroking my hard-on to be offended. Chuckling, he replied "What? No, I'm just helping you out, OK?" He continued stroking, watching my face to see if I was going to stop him. '"s that what's been worrying you?"

Suddenly I felt very stupid. "I'm sorry, I just… I've never had a guy touch my… touch me before."

His face looked up into mine, just inches away. He slipped his hand down, cupping my balls. "Do you want me to stop? Just say the word and I'll stop, Bård." His hand felt exquisite on my balls, the oil, his big, warm hand…

"No. Ahh…Keep going." I spread my legs wider, our thighs touching. This must just be something I don't completely understand, I thought. Vegard knows what's up, I'll follow his lead and learn something. That's what I've done all my life.

Expertly jerking my hard cock, Vegard spoke softly. "Check out the movie, Bård." His hand squeezed and stroked my slippery cock. It felt fantastic. I nodded my head, responding weakly. "Yeah…mmm…awesome…" It really did feel good, excellent in fact, and the shock and thrill definitely added to the sensation.

'"Girls don't know how to do it right…they try, but they don't have dicks, right? Only guys know how to really stroke a dick, you know?"

I guess he was right. My cock felt so fucking good in his hand. My girlfriend had given me a hand job or two, but they were clumsy, sometimes even painful. They definitely didn't feel like this. I tried to watch whatever it was going on on the TV as Vegard jerked me off, but I couldn't keep from looking over at my brother's cock, bouncing in his lap. Could I return the favor? Could I jerk him off? Would I be good at it? Suddenly I felt my come rising. 

"You're close" Vegard said suddenly, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment. As I rapidly approached orgasm, I found that I wanted to feel his cock in my hand more than anything. To my shock and surprise I wanted to make him come badly. I sat beside him panting, losing the ability to think clearly. I reached over his lap and grabbed the lube. He looked at me in amazement and splayed himself out across his side of the couch and his dick sprang almost straight up at the ceiling.

I sprayed the oil onto his cock. I had never touched another guy's cock before. I didn't know how to begin, so I hesitatingly grasped it at the base and just held it in my hand. Man, it was thick. Vegard folded his hands behind his head and sighed heavily. I got comfortable beside him and started moving my fist up and down. The oil in my hand made slick, smacking noises as I stroked. I felt every vein and bump, and his black curly hair tickled my wrist. 'Is this OK?' I asked sheepishly.

'”OK? Feels fucking great. Hhhmmm…You're good. Must be all that practice…" I looked at him mock-angrily. "Kidding!" he shot back "Oh, man…Ahhh…That's good, Bård. Real good." He watched the action on the screen as I played with his cock. I couldn't tear my gaze from him. It felt like a big, tight flexed muscle, hard as steel and yet soft in my hand. The tip was showing the first drops of pre-cum. I tried the move he had done with me and moved down to gently grab his balls, and he seemed to love it. "Oh, Yeah…Good, good…" Vegard slipped his hand down to stroke my back, it sent an electric shock through my body. It didn't linger there, it soon found it's way into my lap and began stroking my still hard cock. 

I was really getting into it. It felt so… right, his dick in my hand…making my brother feel so good…Neither one of us was watching the movie any more. Our eyes alternated between being closed, eachother's cocks, and fleeting glimpses into eachother's eyes as we rapidly approached sexual bliss. Our hips and thighs were rubbing together, both of us were grunting and groaning loudly. Vegard's cock seemed to grow even bigger in my hand, and his hand worked feverishly on mine. I was close again, but Vegard was closer. His face contorted tightly as he threw his head back and came. I kept on stroking, not wanting to stop, and Vegard's entire body convulsed next to mine. My hand and his dick were soon a hot sticky mess. He stopped jerking me off as he came and let out a big sigh.

"Wow…awesome job, Bård. That was fucking great. Let me finish you off." He gently pushed me back onto the couch and grabbed my cock. I was mere seconds away, I looked at my hand and the sight of my big brother's come on my hand and wrist, the sight of his fist pumping my dick to orgasm pushed me over the limit. I came.

Vegard knew I was coming. He pulled at me a little harder, a little tighter, and I came all over my stomach. My body was almost completely off the couch during my climax. I lay panting beside him, "Shit, Vegard. That was something else… jfc'" 

"Let's get this cleaned up. We're a mess!" Vegard laughed. We cleaned up and small talked a little, made plans to go to a party that weekend, and headed off separately to sleep.

\----

After that party, where Vegard treated me better than he ever had before (usually he played the annoyed older brother routine socially), we were heading home. Vegard wanted to drive, but I wouldn't let him; he was in no condition to drive safely. We argued about it briefly, but he gave up and we called a cab. After arriving home safely at about 3 am, we decided to sit in the back yard for a bit before heading inside. I was pretty buzzed myself and feeling great.

"Great party" he said, "You weren't as annoying as I remember you to be" He hit me playfully in the side. "Auch" I replied, sticking my bottom lip out and shooting him a hurt look.

"You're pretty when you pout" he suddenly said, grabbing my short dark blond hair, sending shivers all the way down to my toes. "You shouldn't tease your big brother like that…" I looked at him wide eyed, but then he let go of my hair and started laughing, heartily or nervously, I couldn't tell. I was confused. 

Looking absently up into the night sky, he said, "But we don't really need, I mean, you know…"

Clueless, I laughed. "No, no I don't. What do you mean?"

"I mean you know that if you ever wanted your dick sucked, you know I'd do it for you, right?"

I felt as if I'd been punched in the stomach. Vegard, sucking my dick? I nearly dropped the beer I was holding. "Uhm… Vegard I know we've been…, but… ehh…" I stammered like an idiot. Vegard ignored it.

"And I know you'd do it for me. I mean, we're there for each other, right?" His hand had found its way to my thigh. "You'd do it for me too, wouldn't you?"

I was stunned, but 'no' wasn't the answer I was searching for. I wasn't sure what the answer was. I just wasn't sure I could ever do something that extreme, but considering what we'd been up to lately, I couldn't really see why not either.

"Vegard, I don't want you to get… don't be mad, man, but I don't think…"

Vegard was determined. "How do you know, Bård? You ever suck dick before?"

"No, but—"

"And if it's that 'gay' thing you're still worried about, c'mon! We’re drunk, we're horny, I guess, we're sitting here together and… you know… perfectly capable of helping each other out. Right?'" Vegard was kneading my leg as he spoke, still gazing up at the stars. "I mean it's not like I'm some guy from a gay bar, or something. You're not fooling around with just some guy… It's me.." He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, and I almost gave in right then and there, but then he broke the gaze and put his head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence. The thought of Vegard being disappointed with me was hitting me hard. He had shown me so much, not just lately, but all my life. He'd always been there for me, and in some really tough times, too. But it seemed that blowing him was just a line that I could not cross. "Vegard, I… I think that it's just too much for me. I think the other stuff we've been doing is cool, really cool, but…I know you'll be pissed but…maybe I could think about it?"

Vegard interrupted. "I know." He turned to face me again. "Let me do you. I'll do you first. Then you can think about it. If you don't want to do me, then that's OK, maybe you'll think about it for a few days or whatever. At least one of us will go to sleep satisfied." His hand climbed up to my crotch and he gave a gentle squeeze.

I wasn't ready for my him to go down on me. It was too much, too fast. "I could…jerk you off, Vegard" I offered quickly, sounding a bit too desperate. "How 'bout that? I'll make you come like we do with the movies! Then we'll both be cool and.."

Vegard moved closer and found the button on my jeans. "Just let me suck you off, Bård. Here. Help me out." He undid the button and zipped down the fly. "Just pretend I'm your girlfriend and I'll suck you good." He pulled down my pants and I didn't stop him, in fact I found myself squirming a bit to help him out. He slipped a finger inside the edge of my briefs and pulled them over, revealing my entire package, semi-hard and growing fast. He lowered his head into my lap.

"Oh, man, I don't know… Vegard, I don't think… shit, fuck…oh…ooohh…" Vegard went down on me and took all of my cock into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down slowly at first, and he occasionally pulled my dick out of his mouth to lick it and kiss it like a popsicle. God, it was good. One hundred times better than the handjob he'd given me days ago. He bit the tip gently. "Fuckk…Vegard…oh, man…"

He cupped my balls as he sucked and increased his head movement. I suddenly remembered we were outside and looked around desperately to see if anyone was around…nope. 3 o'clock in the morning in the backyard of our house, and not a person in sight.

I had gotten a few blowjobs before, and this was just as good as any of them, better maybe, because of the sheer craziness of my big brother giving me head. He deep throated like an expert. After a few more minutes of sucking I could honestly say it was the best blowjob I'd ever gotten.

I really got into it. The beer buzz and the blowjob were a killer combo. Vegard was amazing. My hands found the back of his head, I played with the short curls and guided him up and down. I never wanted it to end, but soon I felt it coming. "Oh! Shit, Vegard, I'm gonnaUhhh…UHH! UHHnGHH!"

Vegard never stopped sucking. I came while my dick was stuck deep into his mouth, pumping my cum down into his throat, which he eagerly swallowed. He sucked the rest of my load into his mouth and swallowed that as well. Licking my cock clean, he kissed and caressed it as my erection disappeared. He lifted his head and looked directly into my eyes. "Good?"

I didn't know what to say. "Man, that was…that…"

Vegard smiled drunkenly. "What?"

I blushed. "That was the best blowjob I ever got. This whole thing is…I'm..."

"Bård, you think too much. You still…?" He looked at me to see if I was willing to return the favor. I guess he decided not to push it. "So you'll think about it, right?" Vegard sat up. 

I didn't want him to leave. "Think about what?"

"Getting me back. You owe me one," he winked. And with that, he got up and walked toward the house. I sat there watching him move dizzily across the yard and thought about how good it felt, coming into his throat, and how bad he had wanted me to do the same for him. And I didn't. He invited me to the party, he never did that before. He treated me like one of his friends, not the pesky little brother like usual. He had shown me a few new ways to get off, and all he asked was a blowjob.

I collected myself and went inside. Vegard had already gone to sleep, probably passed out. I knew what I had to do. Sure enough, Vegard was in bed. Lying on his side in only his boxers, he was breathing heavily. I slipped into his room as quietly as I could and approached his bed. I looked down at him there, sleeping peacefully, and remembered everything my brother had done for me. I remembered the times he had been there for me. And I remembered this new aspect of our relationship. "Helping each other get off", was how he put it, but we both knew it was more than that. I had to be honest with myself. I was enjoying it. I enjoyed exposing myself to him, jerking off with him, enjoyed him stroking my dick and making me cum. My dick still throbbed with the excitement of the blowjob he had given me half an hour ago. I owed him. And I was ready to repay.

I was exhilarated. I looked down at my sleeping big brother. I was fascinated by him, and wanted to taste his cock, explore it's every bump and contour. I wanted to shoot my come on his stomach, instead of spewing onto my own. It was amazing that we could do all of this together. It didn't make sense, I suppose, beyond belief really, but it was still amazing.

I knelt down at the side of his bed. I reached over and opened the hole in front of his shorts and his cock spilled out. He stirred but didn't wake up. I took his soft cock in the palm of my hand and gently fondled it. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face and he rolled over onto his back. I continued softly stroking him and gently sat down on the bed. Soon Vegard's cock was almost fully hard and I readied myself for what I was about to do. I aimed the tip of his cock at my mouth. I licked my lips to moisten them and opened wide. I took it into my mouth as my heart pounded in my chest. At first just the head filled my mouth. I moved my mouth over it and built up some saliva. Licking the underside of his cock while it was in my mouth, sucking on the head, but not too hard. This was all new to me, and I was guessing. I started to move my head up and down, emulating Vegard's movements from earlier that night, and grasped it at it's base. Suddenly I felt Vegard's hand on my head.

I looked up at Vegard and our eyes met. He smiled at me, the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. I was sucking my brother's dick. It was the most intense experience I had ever had and his encouragement meant the world to me. He liked it. I only hoped that I was half as good as he had been before. It was a very noisy blowjob. Occasionally, I raked it with my teeth, but I think I was doing OK. I took my hand off of it for a second and it popped out of my mouth with a loud smack, I apologized before slipping it back into my mouth.

Vegard giggled at my nervousness "Don't worry, Bård. It's great. Fucking great. Aahhh…" His hips started moving a little and his dick was moving further and further into my mouth. I looked up to see if Vegard was getting off and his eyes were closed as he pinched his tiny nipples between his fingers. "Shit, Bård…Ahhhh…So fucking good…"

Suddenly, Vegard's hip movements intensified, he sat up and pulled my head off of his cock. "Jerk it, Bård! Fuck! FUCK!!" Vegard erupted in my hand as I jerked his cock. Apparently he didn't want to come in my mouth. I hadn't even realized that was a possibility. Squeezing his cock as he grunted and groaned through his orgasm, I was overcome with curiosity. I sucked his dick back into my mouth and swallowed a mouthfull of warm come. It tasted like bananas and salt. I drew the last of it from his cock and popped it out of my mouth. "You like it?", he whispered. I leaned over and licked some more off of my hand and swallowed it, looking straight at Vegard, who was now wide awake.

"It's ok. Not what I thought…" I wanted to seem cool to him. "You could've let go in my mouth, Vegard. I would have handled it."

He laughed. "OK, OK…next time?" He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a shake. He rolled over and pulled the sheet up, inviting me into bed with him. I took off all of my clothes and got in. "We need to make sure you're in your own room before anyone wakes up tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah. No problem", I replied, getting comfortable next to my big brother. I fell asleep with his leg against mine…

…And woke up lying next to him, spooning. My morning woody was pressed up against Vegard’s naked butt, my arm was splayed across his shoulder. I looked over at the clock on Vegard's nightstand and jerked my head off the pillow. "Shit! Vegard wake up it's 10 o'clock! We.."

'"Relax, Bård! Mom and dad left already. They never knew where you were. Calm down." Vegard didn't move, he spoke to me still lying on his side in front of me. He squirmed a little and my cock slid across his ass cheek. He maneuvered his ass so that the cleft of his buttocks fit over the length of my dick snuggly. My nose was buried in his hair and I felt his hand on my hip, pulling me closer. '"Wanna try something new?"

"Jesus…Vegard…you don't mean? You do! You want me to…You sure everyone’s gone?"

"Yeah. Bård, we've done so fucking much this week…why not try it? You don't like it, you pull it out. No problem. Then at least you'll know." He pulled me harder into him, my dick pressed in between his cheeks. it felt good. I moved just a tiny bit and it felt even better. Vegard responded to my movements my pressing into me even further. "Sure feels like it wants to be somewhere…"

I didn't respond for a few minutes. We lay pressed together in silence, enjoying the feeling of my cock against his ass. 

I could do this. I could fuck my own brother. After all we had been through together, the masturbating, fondling, blowjobs…This had never occurred to me. I could fuck him. And he wanted me to. Then I thought that every other thing Vegard had gotten us into this week was pretty damn awesome. This would most likely be great too. Vegard was offering himself to me. I'd do it… and then I'd know.

I started gently humping Vegard's ass, moving my hips very slightly. "I take it that's a yes,'" Vegard giggled.

I breathed into his curls and tried to position myself. "Here…try this first." It was that same bottle of baby oil from before, he reached back over his shoulder and handed it to me. "Put this on. Lots of it."

I pulled away and squirted oil into my hand and quickly applied it to my cock. Vegard bent at the hips a little more, presenting his butt a little more prominently. "Just go slow, Bård. Make sure it's nice and slick and then just put the tip in." I moved into position, both of us still covered in Vegard's sheet. My breathing increased dramatically. "Relax. It's cool. There. Slow…slow…Nope…No…There. Right there. Hhhh. Push just a little…little more…mmmmOK." The tip of my cock was stuffed just inside of my brother. This was surreal. I was shaking. I didn't want to do this wrong, didn't want it to hurt. But I didn't know how.

Vegard moved slightly and suddenly 2 or 3 inches of my cock slipped in. "Uhhh!! There you go. Now, real slow…Fuck me. Go ahead. Fuck me, Bård. Please"

His words set my mind on fire. I was halfway in and already it felt incredible. I pulled out slightly and the feeling was indescribable. Vegard adjusted his hips further and I pushed in gently. My cock seemed to enter Vegard's ass in feet rather than inches. He was warm, tight, and slick. It squeezed my cock in the most pleasurable way. "That's it, Bård. Mmmm.."  
I moved my head close to his ear and whispered. "Is it good, Vegard? Do you like it?' Vegard smiled and nodded.

He pulled the sheet mostly off of us and lifted his leg, opening his butt just a tad more.

My hand found his hip, and I found a rhythm. I was fucking my big brother. It was fantastic. He took my hand and guided it to his semi hard cock. I began fondling it eagerly, never straying from the steady in-out of my cock in his ass. Vegard was in heaven. 'Mmmmm.. Nice long strokes. Fuck me good. Do you like it, Bård?'

"Fuck, Vegard, I fucking love it." My gentle fucking had become slow thrusting. "I fucking love _you!_ " I jerked Vegard's cock as I fucked him, pushing in to the hilt.

"I wonder what our girlfriends would say if they knew this.."

"Fuck them. Fuck everyone. Right now I'm having too good a time to worry about them… mmhmm!"

Vegard smiled again. By now my thrusting was getting beyond my control. I was fucking him with a capital 'F'. The bed was quaking and we were both grunting like animals.

"Roll over on your back. No, don't take it out, just roll over." He grabbed my hand and as I rolled onto my back, Vegard stayed on me and ended up sitting down directly on my cock. He leaned back on his hands and put his ankles outside of mine. Settled into the position, he began moving up and down on my cock. I thought it had been in all the way, I was wrong. Now, as he sat right on it, my dick stuck straight up his ass. I reached up and resumed jerking him off as he impaled himself on my hard cock. I helped him up and down, I could feel his balls banging into mine. 'Oh!! OHH! FUCK, Bård… Aahhh!!'" We forgot how to speak and simply fucked each other. Hard.

Soon Vegard wanted another position. He lifted himself off my dick and quickly told me what to do. "Put some more oil on it. Put some more on your hands." Vegard got down on his hands and knees before me like a dog. "Stick it in. Stick that cock in my ass and fuck me, Bård. Fuck me good and hard."

I moved over behind him and between his legs. I pushed my cockhead into him again and slid it straight to the top in one stroke. "Ohhhhhhh….FUCK! That's good!" I wasted no time and began slamming Vegard's asshole as hard and as fast as I could. 'Mmmm! Mmm! Mmmm!'

"Oh, YEAH, Bård! Fuuucccck…Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…Ooooooohh…" He was yelling so loud the neighbors might have heard. Fuck them, too! The lube made his cock slick and I stroked it in a frenzy. "Fuck me, Bård! Fuck me! FUCK ME!!!"

I was coming. And I mean COMING. My body was completely out of my control, sweating profusely, I stuffed my dick so far into my brother's ass I thought it might pop out of his mouth. Vegard must have sensed it coming too and pulled away just at the right moment. He wheeled around and lay in front of me on his back, looking straight into my eyes as I came.  
I roared loudly. Come flew everywhere, including onto Vegard's face, neck, and into his mouth. He swallowed what he could as I shook the remaining drops from the tip of my cock into his mouth.

I fell back onto the bed, exhausted. Vegard lay beside me, wiping the come from his face and licking it off his fingers. After a few quiet minutes as we caught our breaths, I looked over at my older brother. He had shown me so much, brought me so far. And now we had this.. together. Nothing I could say could sum up how I felt at that moment. So I didn't speak. I simply leaned over and took his cock in my mouth, and tried to give him the best blowjob a brother could give.


End file.
